Yuri VS Flynn
by LadyFrederic
Summary: They're rivals in everything from fighting to physical fitness to love. One-shot. YuriXEstelle Before and after the game, slight spoilers. Please review! Better than summary makes it sound


~A Week Before "Tales of Vesperia" Takes Place~

Estellise wandered around the Castle's smallest Royal Library. This was one of the few places she felt calm and safe—especially when Flynn was with her. She walked down the familiar aisles, looking for a book she hadn't already read; the options were few. Estellise couldn't decide, so she picked out her beloved children's book. She grabbed it and walked over to Flynn.

"Would you read this to me?" Flynn took the book from her and stared at it. He shook his head, as if in disbelief, and looked back at Estellise.

"Of course, Lady Estellise; anything you want." They walked over to the solitary bench in the library. It was much like a park bench; except for that it was about ten feet long. Flynn sat on the far right side, Estellise next to him. He opened the book and began.

The story he read was about the Children of the Full Moon, Vesperia, and the rest of the world. Estellise loved this story—she was glad Flynn had chosen it. But, the sun had descended, and night was falling. Estellise was growing tired. She laid her head on Flynn's shoulder and his reading stopped immediately. He prodded her gently and she lifted her head. His face was scarlet.

"Lady Estellise, are you tired? Perhaps you should go to bed…" Estellise nodded dreamily and stood up. Flynn walked back with her, opened her door and bade her, "Sleep well, your Highness. Good-night."

~Four Days After "Tales of Vesperia" Takes Place~

Estelle wandered around the Castle's smallest Royal Library. This was one of the few places she felt calm and safe—especially when Yuri was with her. She walked down the familiar aisles, looking for a book she hadn't already read; the options were few. Estelle couldn't decide, so she picked out her beloved children's book. She grabbed it and walked over to Yuri.

"Would you read this to me?" Yuri took the book from her and stared at it. He smiled warmly at once and looked back at Estelle.

"Sure, Estelle. Let's go over here." They walked over to the solitary bench in the library. It was much like a park bench; except for that it was about ten feet long. Yuri sat on the far right side, Estelle next to him. He opened the book and began.

The story he read was about the Children of the Full Moon, Vesperia, and the rest of the world. Estelle loved this story, now more than ever—she was glad Yuri had chosen it. But, the sun had descended, and night was falling. Estelle was growing tired. She laid her head on Yuri's shoulder and his reading stopped immediately. He prodded her gently and she lifted her head. He gestured to his lap and pulled her head down to lay there instead. Then he continued reading. Her left hand was laying limp, and Yuri reached over her body with his right hand and grasped hers, still reading. Estelle felt her lips pull up.

Soon, Estelle was completely asleep. Yuri smiled down at her and lifted her head gently, slipping out from under her. She breathed silently and Yuri reluctantly nudged her awake. "Hold on tight," he said. "I'm going to carry you." She nodded sleepily and reached out her arms. They went around Yuri's neck and he picked her up, carrying her like a baby.

Yuri walked to Estelle's room and she nestled her head closer to him. They finally reached her room and Yuri whispered to her, "Hold on really tight now, okay?" She gripped him harder, pulling her head to the crook of his neck. He released his right arm, the one supporting Estelle's upper half, and opened the door.

The room was silent. Yuri used the same technique that got the door open to pull the covers back. He placed Estelle down gently on the mattress and moved to take off her shoes and gloves. He laid them on her bedside table and pulled the comforter over the sleeping Princess. She curled up in a ball to one side and Yuri petted down her hair. At his touch Estelle moved to be lying with her face straight up and mumbled, "Yuri…" a smile at her lips.

Yuri bent down to Estelle's forehead, poised an inch away. Then, suddenly, he moved down and gently kissed her lips, pulling away quickly. His eyes fell upon the girl, and he made his decision right there. She would be his.

He walked to the door, opened it, and looked at her resting form one last time. Yuri sighed, left the room, shut the door to a creak and whispered. "Sleep well, your Highness. Good-night. I love you…"

**Author's Note: ~Fin~ I hope you enjoyed my little tale. Thank you to everyone who Favorited or Reviewed! (If you haven't, go do so! XD) I greatly appreciate the support… Now, go read my other stories! JK …But not really. XD**

**Cordially, LadyFrederic ;D**


End file.
